What I Feel
by Aeneid
Summary: Carly Nagisa's first impression of Jack Atlas wasn't entirely positive. Carly's POV. A bit of Jack x Carly if you squint, and tsundere Carly abound.


After my exams, I got a bit bored, and currently, I'm still not in the mood to do chapter 3 for Image Change. Instead, I wrote a one shot which is set in Carly's point of view. It covers everything from her first appearance until the Dark Signers Arc. Most of the things written here were taken from the episodes that I found interesting, like episode 31, as well as episode 59.

It was stated in 31 that Carly initially didn't like Jack because he was a show off, so I started with that prompt, then finally, I ended up with this fic. Frankly, she sounds so _tsundere_ here, like she's both Dark Carly and Carly Nagisa at the same time. Apologies once again for the OOC-ness. I'm still struggling with her character, I'm afraid. Hopefully, I won't commit that mistaken when I progress with Chapter 3 of Image Change.

Anyways, enjoy this one shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It belongs to its respective owners. I, however, own the plot to this fic.

* * *

**What I Feel**

* * *

When I first watched you command the crowd like lapdogs during one of your professional duels in the stadium, I knew from the start that I won't like you.

One thing I hate is that you're so arrogant, but I won't list the rest, because I'll run out of ball pen ink just saying the things that I don't like. If I elaborated further, I might need more sheets of paper to defend my case.

The public loves you, but I feel so indifferent to you. Hate is such a strong word, so I won't use it.

Where was I?

Oh, yes.

I dislike the fact that you keep on saying that you wanted to entertain the crowd when you finish Running Duels as soon as the match begins.

'Master of Faster'? Oh please, don't get me started with that.

King? Yeah right, in your dreams.

When the Fortune Cup matches began, all you did was sit your ass off and watch everyone duel.

Sitting pretty, Your Highness? Yes, I know that all you can do is wait for the challenger, but you seem too complacent to me. Confident?

Obviously, confidence is part of your nature. I hardly saw any effort on your part to at least contemplate and even anticipate the opponent you'll be facing. Despite all this, you simply watched each challenger duel, and to everyone's surprise, Fudou Yuusei had won the right to challenge you to a Running Duel.

It was me against the world when I rooted for Fudou Yuusei. Only, I didn't proclaim it outright, as I feared that people might start beating me up for 'supporting that Satellite scum', and not the 'King'. Despite this, I rooted for him in my heart, wanting him to actually beat you so that the loss will actually deflate your overly huge ego.

You really need to get off your high horse, or in this case, your all-powerful and fast duel runner.

I have to admit, when I saw your life points hit zero, I was ecstatic that the person I was rooting for won. Joy turned to panic, however, when I saw you fall off D-Wheel and get injured in the process. Even if I didn't like you, I felt concerned.

I still am human, after all, even if I hate show-offs like you.

There, I said it.

I hate you.

I hate you, Jack Atlas, for being a show-off who try to act cool all the time.

You're not even worthy of a single article in the newspaper, though I am forced to write about you just because my editor thinks you're worthy of a 'scoop'.

When I lost the scoop regarding Fudou Yuusei, there was no other choice but to get my scoop from you. Heck, I even went all out on this one, disguising myself as a nurse just so I could sneak past security and interview you. When you and I crossed paths, I didn't expect to find myself in a predicament that will both injure and hassle me because I was _slightly_ stupid enough to help you out.

Despite this, I had to tell myself that it was the most fun I have ever had in all my years as a journalist.

Heck, I even overlooked the expenses that I had to pitch in when I spent some time with you in the amusement park to get my scoop. I had fun, really, though it felt weird that I had second thoughts in writing an article about you.

Funny, a journalist like me wondering if I'm a bad person if I write the truth about you…

When I met with my colleague Angela, it was unfortunate that she blabbered away my secret about you, but still, despite me badmouthing you, you chose to ignore it, and instead, spill out your secrets, your feelings and your confusion about everything.

As I listened to you, it was evident that you really were greedy. I couldn't blame you though. People from Satellite have had the most difficulty, and it was natural for you to be selfish and manipulative to gain what you want.

I have to admit, as I listened to your problems, I felt indifferent.

But then… maybe if I flustered you a bit…

Before I knew it, I opened my big mouth and I gave just a bit of advice. Whenever I remember it, I laugh to myself, all because it sounded so simple, and even fake, but you _actually_ accepted it and even followed it.

'The old Jack died. It's time for the real Jack to live.' I snort every time I remember that statement.

Was it possible for someone like you to change into a better person?

I've had my doubts but…

Somehow, you were slowly making your way into my heart. Foolish of me to actually let you in and…

… I regret it.

Please, give me back my heart…

What more do you want, Jack Atlas?

You just barged into my life, literally, I must say, then leave as if nothing even happened.

You made me fell for you, you stupid jerk.

I truly hate you.

And now, I don't even understand why I went to the Arcadia Movement building just to get my scoop and be closer to you.

Is that what love does to people...?

Does it make them do the craziest things for the person they love?

I really am a fool.

My life ended because of you, and I was born as a Dark Signer because of you.

Jack Atlas, when I see you again, I will make you regret ever meeting me.

But then… I hate myself more for falling for you.

Damn you.

* * *

Hopefully, that was tolerable... ^^;;

Please do review and tell me what you think!


End file.
